


Witch's Heart

by Serenity_Cross



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Reunions, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Cross/pseuds/Serenity_Cross
Summary: As the Smashers get settled in, Bayonetta reunites with old friends and finds a new one.





	Witch's Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fresh as a Daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/392243) by Critterz11. 



> I don't own Super Smash Bros. That is by Nintendo.

"Bayo's happy today," Sonic noted.

"All four-a Princesses are in Smash," Mario reminded her while the Witch arranged her room out. "She's-a going to have a great-a time, right?"

"What is it with her and Princesses, though?" Sonic questioned.

"What about-a you?" Mario asked with a sly look on his face.

Sonic flinched out of tension.

"The head of the Smash mansion has a point," Bayonetta noted.

"Oh, no, guys...c-can we just not talk about this right now?" Sonic requested. "I-I mean, at least Bayo's hap-!"

"Do I have to tell everyone about the trip to Soleanna you took me on?" Bayonetta asked.

Mario just giggled out of amusement, knowing full well what she was talking about.

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, she was greeted by a resounding "heeey!!" by Daisy herself at the mansion's new garden.

"Hey, Bayonetta!" Peach called out.

"Princess Peach, Princess Daisy," Bayonetta began respectfully once she caught up to the two friends. "How are you getting adjusted to the new Mansion?"

"Everything's great so far!" Daisy told her.

"Yes, no unforeseen disasters as of late," Peach updated. "Though we had to move Ridley to a bigger residence."

"I take it Samus isn't entirely content with the new addition?" Cereza asked.

"No, Ridley took up much of the mansion once he tried to come in," Daisy recalled.

"Other than that, no unforeseen disasters yet," Peach repeated.

"He-llo again, Nurse!"

"Oh, no..." Peach muttered to herself.

"Wario!" the brunette said angrily.

The stout man was promptly punched out by a Wicked Weave by Bayonetta.


End file.
